


Silver and Blue

by BELFox



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, Murder, Mutation, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELFox/pseuds/BELFox
Summary: ¨Your a slut, dating a married man, I just can't believe it.¨ the women said disgusted. But Alice only smirked. ¨Mama this is a children's restaurant I´m going to have to ask that you keep your comments kid friendly.¨ Suddenly the woman pushed Alice making her hit her head on the corner of a table. it was all Alice could do to keep from attacking the taller women as her eyes turned black.





	1. Ch1

 

H-Hello..?”

Henry looked up as the voice called from down the hall.

“Tell her we’re closed.” William said absently. “Now isn’t the time for customers.”

The man stood up and exited the office, peeking around the corner. He started walking down until a small girl was in sight by the door.

“I’m sorry miss, we’re closed.” Henry said, watching the fragile young blonde. “If you come back during business hours, we can~”

“Actually…” The girl interrupted. “I was hoping to apply for a job.”

The man blinked, unsure on how to respond to that.

“You want a job?” He asked. “At Freddy Fazbear’s?”

The woman nodded. “Yup.”

Henry took a moment to center himself.

“You, a fairly attractive twenty something girl, want to work at Freddy fucking Fazbear’s, where you will be making about minimum wage?” He asked. “You could make more working at a dinner to put it simply.”

“I want to help build the animatronics.”

Henry recoiled mentally when that little line struck, hitting him like a bag of sand.

“What did you say your name was..?”

“Alice Wolf.”

“As in the Alice Wolf that assisted in the original design process?”

The girl smirked slightly, almost as if laughing at an inside joke.

“The one and only.” She replied.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Henry snapped. “You look fresh out of college, how could you have~”

“I’ve been working with machines since I was seven years old. I’ve made advanced designs and working prototypes of them, able to work independently,” Alice said, interrupting again. “I’m more capable than you when it comes to this type of work.”

Henry was really getting tired of this lady cutting him off… but if she was telling the truth, than she really was overqualified for the job.

“I see no reason not to hire her, Henry.” William said, walking into the room. “You’ve got the job, Miss Wolf.”  

¨Thank you so much Mr…..¨ ¨ Afton William Afton.¨ 

¨ So when do I start.¨ the girl said with enthusiasm.

“ give us a week to get everything set up for you then you should be good to go.” 

“Ok thank you so much. “ the girl said as she walked out the door. Henry turned to his friend. “ I thought you didn’t want anyone else  working on the animatronics.” he said. “ What are you up to William?” William rolled his eyes at his friend. “ There’s just something about her she different and I’m curious.” William stated. 

“And if she find out.” Henry tried to get him to see reason 

“Then we will deal with her if and when that happens.” William said with a slight smirk. “ I hop it doesn’t come to that.” Henry sighed. “ Any way let's get back to work.” Henry tried to push Alice out of this head but he couldn’t stop thinking  _  she could get a job anywhere, why did she chose here of all places.  _

****

River was sitting by the couch, coloring in the pages of her book when she heard the door opening.

“River, I’m home!” Alice called from the front door, closing it behind her. “ How did it go?” River looked up from her book. "I got the job but the guy I was talking to seemed to want me out of there as soon as possible." Rivers violet eyes looked curiously at her older sister. " That seems odd." She said before going back to coloring. " yah it was pretty strange, if that Mr. Afton hadn't told him to hire me I don't think I would have gotten the job." Sudanlly River's face was wrinkled with worry. "Alice?"  Alice turned to her sister. " What is it kido?" River took a moment to think before responding back. " What if they find out about us? What if you have an episode and end up hurting someone and we have to move again?" Alice sighed and looked sadly at her little sister. "I'll be careful I promise, plus I've gotten a lot better it hardly ever happens anymore.” River didn’t look convinced. “ Any ways dad will be visiting every weekend to make sure that everything is fine.” Alice gave her little sister a big goofy smile making both girls laugh.


	2. 2

It has been weeks since Alice became part of the Fazbear Family. Henry was looking over the schematics for the new animatronics.

“We can't keep putting people into these things someone will get seriously hurt. At least look these over and see what you think.” Alice suggested.  
Henry had to admit that the new endoskeletons were safer than putting people in the suits. 

“What is it your looking at Henry?”

Henry jumped. “Holy shit William, you can’t sneak up on me like that!” 

William just laughed as he walked up to him. “Sorry Henry.”

Henry sighed. “To answer your question, the new designs Alice made.”

William took the papers from him. “Foxy, Bonnie, Chica? Are these new characters as well?”

Henry nodded. William set down the papers and started down the hall. 

“Will where are you going?” The brunette asked.

William turned around. “I’m going to go talk to our engineer about the animatronics.” he said as if it were obvious. 

Henry watched as the silver eyed man walk out the door with a sigh. 

When William walked into the parts and service room he saw Alice standing on a stool trying to tighten the springlocks in the Spring Bonnie suit. Suddenly the locks failed causing Alice to fall off the stool in order to keep her hand from getting crushed. 

“Fuck you Springtrap!” She yelled at the rabbit while flipping him off.

“Springtrap?” William chuckled.

The blond jumped and turned to look at him. “Um.. well he's a death trap so I thought it fit.” She said looking up from the floor shylly. 

She is so fucking adorable. He nearly groned. William couldn't explain it but there was just something about Alice that drew him to her. Alice seemed to understand him, unlike his soon to be ex-wife.

”William?” Alice’s voice pulled William from his thoughts.

“Sorry I was thinking.” he replied. 

“I came to ask about these new animatronics.” William said joining her on the floor.

Alice eyes light up as she started to tell him about the endoskeletons and the characters themselves. The raven haired was only half listening because he was mesmerised by those glowing blue eyes of hers. 

“So how did you come up with the characters?” William asked.

Alice suddenly became sad. “It was after my Dad adopted River.”

William was angry at himself for upsetting her. 

“River is different from other kids her age. Her parents hated her for it.” Alice paused taking a deep breath.

“T-They tried to kill her, Will.” She said tears in her eyes.

Before he could think about what he was doing William pulled the small blond to his chest. She took a minute to recover before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. 

Thank God I thought I fucked up. He thought as he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Alice was shocked when William pulled her into a hug. The two of had really hit it off, and Alice was disappointed to say the least to learn that he had a wife and three kids. Her blue eyes glowed brighter as she nuzzled into his chest. After a few moments william pulled her away. There was nothing but tenderness.

“Alice, are you alright?” William brushed the tears from the blonds face.

Suddenly William’s phone rang. He pulled out his phone frustration making his silver eyes brighten. William let out a long sigh. 

“Sorry Alice, I have to take this.” The small blond just nodded at the taller man. He pressed a kiss to her forehead bright eyes full of affection. She sat there stunned as William walked away.


	3. 3

William was Furious. 

Once again his “Loving” wife had locked the kids in the house and left. The phone call from earlier was from Mark his neighbor. 

“I can’t believe this. Michael and Elizabeth are only babies and Junor is just an asshole.” He said to himself, silver eyes glowing with anger. 

William finally got to his house. The raven haired man took a minute to pull himself together before going inside. 

“Daddy!!” A young red haired girl came barreling towards him. The silver eyed man knelt down and opened his arms wide for the little girl. 

“I missed you!” Elizabeth said happily. “ I missed you too little one.” william said his eyes that once glowed with anger now took on a softer tone. 

William picked her up and walked into the living room. Junior was watching tv While Michael and Mark played with the Golden Freddy Plush, on the floor. 

The little boy looked up at him, there was a large bruise on his forehead. Mark saw the anger in Williams silver eyes. 

“ Liz how about you play with Michael while me and your dad talk in the kitchen?” 

The little girl nodded happily and jump down from her father’s arms.

Mark lead the taller man into the next room. Once safely away from the kids Mark attempted to calm the tall British man. 

“ Deep breaths Will, just breathe.” William turned around slamming his fists into the countertop with so much force it was a Miracle it didn't break. William turned to Mark ready to start yelling, but the hand on his shoulder and Marks calm voice gave him reason to pause. 

“You’ll scare Mike and Liz.” William sat down at the table with his head in his hands, his breathing ragged. 

“ Just think of something that makes you happy.” Mark said.

Alice… spending time with Alice made him happy. 

William thought of how good she was with the kids at the restaurant. Of how Smart and cunning she was, and of how flustered shed get when he picked on her for her height. William smiled slightly at the memories. 

The silver eyed man took a deep breath and continued calmly.

“ I’m divorcing her. She’s abusing my kids and disappearing for days on end.” He took another deep breath.

“ I'm done with her shit, the kids don't need someone like her in their life.”  Mark nodded in agreement. 

“ If there is anything I can do to help just ask.” Mark said. 

“ Do you mind putting the kids to bed while I call my lawyer?” Mark nodded and walked out of the room to round up the kids. 

William could hear Elizabeth and Michael complaining. The tall man smiled faintly as he picked up the phone. 

William Afton loved his children and he’d be damned if he let them purposely get hurt.   

      


End file.
